


Nosebleed

by girlingoldboots



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlingoldboots/pseuds/girlingoldboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally gets injured and a little bit of sympathy. Mentions of infidelity, some off-screen violence, blood. Prompt for a picture of blood drop in the water for thegameison_sh</p><p>Liberties were taken with Anderson's wife's name as it hasn't been mentioned yet in the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nosebleed

**Author's Note:**

> if you're so inclined the tip jar is open:  
> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A4012NV1)

It was ironic that the little ripples of blood-tinged water seemed almost tranquil. Sergeant Donovan would have almost snorted at that but for the nosebleed she was currently sporting. It was easier to just hold her head over the sink in the ladies' loo than to try and clean up whilst it was still dripping.

It was fascinating to watch the small drop of blood make its way down the white of the porcelain. That time she did snort and got a bit of pain for her trouble. If she didn't watch it she'd start thinking like the Freak. It was bad enough that everyone else seemed to be under that Lunatic's spell, but she wasn't going to fall for it. The man was crazy through and through. He would cause someone serious injury one day.

She reached for some tissues to try and clean up some of the blood when the sudden movement started the blood gushing again. Damn. Her head hurt. What was worse is that she couldn't blame the Freak for her injury.

Diana Anderson had come to the station whilst her husband was on his dinner break and chose that moment to serve him with the divorce papers. Sally had accidentally got caught in the crossfire. _Oh, let's be honest. It wasn't so much a crossfire as that she wanted to vent her frustrations out on someone_. Diana's parting words before punching the police-woman square in the face had been something to the effect that Anderson would never marry her and if he did it would only be a matter of months before he looked elsewhere. Then Lestrade had come and broken it up and called both Anderson and Donovan to the carpet for bringing private business to work. He was angry enough that she wondered if they'd be given new partners or transferred elsewhere. _And if I'm still being honest it'd be deserved_ she thought.

The worst part was that Diana was most likely right about her soon to be ex-husband's infidelity.

Donovan turned on the cold water tap to wash off the blood from the sink. The sensation of blood dripping in the back of her nose seemed to have stopped. The toilet door opened and Sally almost half expected the Freak to come in and gloat about her injury. She wouldn't put it past him to come barging into the ladies' toilet. Instead it took a moment to place the newcomer. It was that mousy little woman from the morgue at St. Bart's. Meghan, Marjory...no, Molly. Last name was Hooper, according to the ID badge dangling from the pathologist's neck by a 'Hello Kitty' lanyard. Lovely. Another one of the Freak's worshipers.

"Shouldn't you be holed up in your crypt?" Donovan asked sharply. She just wanted to bleed in peace.

"Had to drop off some paperwork for Greg...I mean Inspector Lestrade." She replied. "He asked me to check on you."

"See? You've checked. Sorry I'm not one for girl-chat."

"Actually I wanted to see how bad you were injured. Lestrade told me what happened. Nosebleeds can be a nuisance." Whilst she was chatting she pulled some tissues out of her purse. "Here, you're making it worse by hanging your head over like that." She waded up a small bit of tissue and pressed it under Sally's upper lip, "Hold that for a moment." Then she ran the water and helped Donovan clean up.

"Think I'll live, Doctor?" Sally asked. Some of her bite was gone.

"Yeah, might want to stop by A&E and have it checked. Looks like a pretty clean break. You'll have to have that bandaged so it'll knit back straight. Does it hurt much?"

"Just my pride."

"Unfortunately that will take longer to heal." Molly said, attempting a joke.

"You'd know all about that, wouldn't you?"

Molly looked hurt for a moment then took a deep breath and let it out. "You honestly think that's the worst that's been said to me?" There's a pause. "Greg told me what he heard. I'm sorry, for what it's worth."

"Spare me the lecture."

"No lecture. It's your life, Sergeant." Molly replied. "Make sure you call the janitor and tell them about all this blood. It's a bio-hazard." and she left Sally alone.

"Thank you." Sally said to the empty room. _Stupid nosebleeds_ she thought.


End file.
